Eternidad Eterna
by domcort
Summary: ¿Que paso después de los acontecimientos en la capilla Marina?Donde casi mueren Haruka y Michiru ¿Como es que su relación se afianzo debido a esto?
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: He iniciado este relato con un supuesto que siempre he tenido en la mente. Respecto a la relación de Haruka y Michiru siempre me ha parecido que un punto de inflexión en la relación ha sido lo que ocurrió en la catedral Marina. Antes de eso era verdad que ya había algo cocinándose entre estas dos pero como que aun estaban en un estira y afloja. Me parece que Michiru fue siempre mas clara con HAruka sobre lo que esperaba de su relación, por lo menos en el Anime, Mientras que yo veía a Haruka como que no se comprometía del todo, pero reconocía la importancia de Michiru en su vida. Pero a partir de este incidente tengo la certeza de que la pareja se "formaliza", hay un cambio en como se relacionan estas dos.

YA saben los personajes son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi...

"Tú tienes lo que busco, lo que deseo, lo que amo,  
tú lo tienes.  
Te agradezco a los cuentos,  
doy gracias a tu madre y a tu padre,  
y a la muerte que no te ha visto.  
Te agradezco al aire."

"Amor mío, mi amor, amor hallado  
de pronto en la ostra de la muerte.  
Te quiero, amor, amor absurdamente,  
tontamente, perdido, iluminado,(...)  
soñando rosas e inventando estrellas  
en las sábanas tibias de tu cuerpo  
donde se duerme en agua de amapolas.  
Cabellera del aire desvelado,  
río de noche"

"

(POV Haruka)  
Y ahora mientras regresamos de la catedral marina, agradezco que Setsuna se ofreciera a conducir el helicóptero. Todo esta en silencio. Todo. Miro en mis manos este nuevo accesorio, no, arma. Es la definición mas correcta. Es un arma para proteger este mundo, esta espada, este talismán. Lo miro fijamente entre mis manos.

Nos han dado una nueva misión apenas hemos concluido la otra. YA hemos encontrado la copa Lunar, nuestra nueva misión es encontrar al enviado del Bien. Tuve la momentánea esperanza de que aquella niña, Sailor Moon fuera el enviado pero es claro que no. Juego un poco con este objeto entre mis manos.

Una misión termina y una empieza...suspiro y cierro los ojos, la sensación de que estoy siendo observada hace que abra de inmediato los ojos y me encuentre con los de ella...a diferencia de otras personas que cuando son descubiertas rehuyen la mirada, ella no lo hace. No, en definitiva Kaiou Michiru es un espécimen único de la raza humana. Me mira fijamente, su mirada cristalina e indescifrable. Soy yo quien desvía la mirada.

Muy en el fondo no he querido pensar, ni recordar, aun siento que mi corazón se detiene y se hace pequeño solo de recordar la macabra imagen de ella siendo atravesada por miles de balas. Cada vez que cierro los ojos eso es lo único que puedo ver. Y mi pobre comprensión ahora me hace pensar porque en ese momento no fui capaz de correr tal como ella para salvarla, me paralice...me aterre...no fui capaz de moverme...y otro sentimiento surge en mi...congoja y vergüenza...por primera vez en muchos muchos años siento que todo en mi se estremece y quizá me ponga a llorar aquí mismo...  
-Llegamos- la oportuna voz de Setsuna- me saca de mis cavilaciones y salgo del lugar sin digo nada. Necesito, necesito estar a solas, Y como siempre, salgo huyendo y me encierro en mi habitaciòn. "Yo no uso la honestidad de mis sentimientos, siempre ando huyendo".  
(Fin POV)  
(POV MICHIRU)  
Salimos de la catedral en silencio. Setsuna se coloca en el mando y Haruka sin decir nada y mirar a nadie se sienta en la parte mas lejana del helicóptero. La dejo a solas se que debe querer espacio a pesar de que las cosas salieron bien, ella sabe que en cierto punto fracasamos.

Me coloco el cinturón...después de un rato le miro fijamente...esta observando atentamente su talismán...sabe que tenemos otra misión. Se que sabe que ahora debemos encontrar al enviado del bien. Doy gracias porque este viva, porque estamos vivas...esa escena de ella en el suelo con Eudial a punto de arrebatarle el talismán y la vida...me aterran. No puedo imaginar que algo le pasara. NO me sorprendió lo que dijo Usagui que al saber que ella en verdad era la portadora del talismán sacrifico su propia vida para que las inner Senshi buscaran el tercero ¿por que lo hizo?¿Por que no decidió buscarlo sola ella sola? Ese fue nuestro acuerdo si una caía la otra cumpliría la misión sola a cualquier costo.

Ahora de golpe ella levanta la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Me pierdo en el brillo de esos ojos. Hoy se ven opacos, pensativos...¿Por que? Te suicidaste por la misión o en un lugar de tu corazón hay un lugar para mi...Yo ya le he declarado desde el principio mis sentimientos en aquel buque y varias veces después. Pero Tenou Haruka no me haz tomado en serio...¿Sera que no te intereso mas que como compañera de combate?...aunque debo reconocer que desde hace unos días note un cambio en ti...uno muy leve. Incluso tus palabras esta mañana en la piscina "¿por que te encierras en tu propio mundo? No me abandones" hicieron que un cálido sentimiento inundara mi corazón. Se que en algunos momentos quitas las barreras y después las levantas de nuevo como cuando te dije que me gustaban mucho tus manos. Y como ahora rehuyes mi mirada...te miro un poco mas...Y la voz de Setsuna hace que te levantes de golpe y salgas sin decir mas.  
-¿Estas bien?- Setsuna pone su mano sobre mi hombro.  
-Para haber muerto unos minutos hoy creo que muy bien...- sonrió  
Setsuna parece ver a través de mi.  
-Ella necesita tiempo...creo que eso ya lo sabes...  
No digo nada. Sonrió y con la elegancia de siempre me levanto.  
-Vamos te mostrare donde puedes descansar...  
(FIN DE POV)

(POV DE SETSUNA)  
Nos despedimos de las Inner Senshi. Miro a Endimion, quisiera anhelarlo como antaño, como en el milenio de plata se que en algún lugar perdido de mi corazón existe un leve rescoldo del amor que le tuve pero hace tiempo que se ha quedado en ese frio lugar. MI estancia en la puerta del tiempo ha hecho que todo parezca nada y al mismo tiempo es tan extraña esta sensación de estar en el flujo del tiempo y no solo verlo. El viento, la luz, el frio, el calor.

Camino con Uranus y Neptune que no se ven bien del todo. A pesar de su elegancia y poses se que Neptune debe estar haciendo un recuento de los daños y pensando en Haruka, y el gran amor que le ha profesado desde siempre. Por su parte Uranus esta pensando su recuento de los daños es mas bien sobre las nuevas misiones, pero por supuesto que se que debe estar pensando en Michiru...en su no relación con Michiru. Pues tiene muy claro que Neptune y ella son compañeras de armas desde siempre. Pero sobre lo otro, sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos respecto a Michiru, eso la tiene en conflicto.

Sin mas me adelanto y tomo el mando de la nave. Las dos suben el silencio es sepulcral. Y es lógico por muy adultas que quieran aparentar son apenas unas adolescentes no mas que dos o tres años mayores que las Inner Senshi. Yo por otro lado he vivido tanto tiempo y al mismo tiempo experimentado tan poco. Y aun así se de mi deber hacia todas estas personas. Detengo el aparato. Solo escucho los apresurados pasos de Uranus alejándose de nosotras. Y miro a Neptune sentada pensando, toco su hombro, por un segundo se ve como lo que es una adolescente confundida. Así que solo digo  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Para haber muerto unos minutos hoy creo que muy bien...- ella vuelve a ser la joven elegante y educada que pone una sonrisa para evitar cualquier confrontación se que le preocupa, es tan claro su amor por Haruka y la verdad es que esta correspondida solo que la otra parte esta mas asustada y confundida por la profundidad de sus sentimientos que todo lo hace difícil. Es simple al final son solo unas jovencitas que han tenido que madurar deprisa. Asi que solo agrego.  
-Ella necesita tiempo...creo que eso ya lo sabes...  
No dice nada, de nuevo aquella evasiva sonrisa.  
-Vamos te mostrare donde puedes descansar...  
(FIn de POV)

Meiou Setsuna y Kaiou Michiru ingresan en el departamento. La joven de cabellera aguamarina le lleva por el pasillo. A una habitación en el fondo.  
-Esa es mi puerta por si necesitas algo durante la noche...la que esta enfrente es la de Haruka...  
-Gracias...descansa  
Ella solo asiente. Setsuna entra en la habitación. Michiru se queda unos instantes de pie mirando la puerta de Haruka. Cerrada. Se acerca un poco y acaricia la madera. Cierra los ojos al tiempo que mueve la cabeza en señal de negación. Con resignación, camina a su propio espacio. Cierra la puerta. Se va directo a la ducha.

En su habitación Haruka Tenou tiene su propio conflicto. Ha hecho lo propio, se ha duchado. Se ha recostado pero no ha tenido ha tenido valor para intentar dormir, las imágenes del día de hoy no la dejan en llena de sangre, agonizando en un intento desesperado por salvarle. Y ella, ella solo ahi paralizada. Se desprecia que cobarde, y la voz de su conciencia emerge para castigarla. Sostiene un dialogo consigo. Debiste correr hacia ella. Tanto significa de verdad tu vida para Sailor Neptune.  
-No, Haruka no seas tonta, es la misión...la misión...  
Pero tu eres la que ha puesto a la misión por encima de todo. Michiru siempre te ha dejado claro que la misión esta en segundo lugar que tu eres importante para ella.  
-Como cualquier amiga fiel...  
No, ¿acaso haría eso por alguien mas?...  
-Amigas...-¿somos amigas?-compañeras de combate quizá...  
Puede imaginarse asi misma. Oh si son roomers, muy cercanas. Pero Michiru fue muy clara desde el principio "Conozco a alguien, que aun siendo mujer, le gustaría pasear en tu auto cerca del mar". ¿Y tu que haz hecho? Huyes de ella, de su amor como de todo...le haz lastimado y sabes que lo haces cada vez que coqueteas con las chicas por aquí y por allá. Ella no dice nada, no puede decir nada porque en esencia son compañeras de combate y amigas...pero nada mas. Aunque cuando aquellas chicas te repreguntaron si era tu novia dijiste que era mas que eso.  
-Y lo es...pero...  
¿Pero? la voz en su cabeza le cuestiona...  
-Pero yo no la merezco...no merezco que alguien me ame así...nunca...nadie se ha interesado tanto en mi...ella merece mas...alguien mas, mejor que yo. Alguien que no escape de sus sentimientos como yo.  
Tienes razón. Dice la voz en su cabeza. Tal vez cuando termine esta misión ella pueda deslindarse de ti e iniciar una nueva vida, conocer a alguien. ¿Que tipo de hombre crees que el guste?¿Alguien como Mamoru Chiba?  
-Chiba Mamoru...  
A pero si que te interesa lo que pasa ¿verdad? algo te corroe solo de recordar el que estuvieran hablando a solas, aunque fuera por la misiòn...o que tal aquel desconocidos que le mando flores cualquier hombre se muere por ella. ¿Quien sera el afortunado?. ¿Seras capaz de dejarla ir?. Siente como su estomago se descompone solo de pensarlo.  
-NO la merezco  
Deja que ella decida.  
-No soy honesta y ademas tengo malos hábitos...soy débil  
Ah ese es el problema, entonces mejora cambia quedate a la par de ella. Deja tus malos hábitos, deja de ver a las otras chicas. Sincerate no hay mujer mas hermosa, inteligente que ella. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, ella te ama...Te ama de verdad. Hoy murió de una manera horrible ante tus ojos dando su vida por la tuya. No por la misión. Ella dijo Haruka no permitiré que mueras...No te llamo Uranus...uso tu nombre real.

Si no puedes ser capaz de sentir eso, entonces de verdad...no la mereces...si en este momento, en esta noche no eres capaz de cruzar el pasillo y la puerta y entregarle todo lo que eres de verdad no vales la pena...Pero deberás decirle todo, comprometerte y ser valiente por ella...por ti...por este mundo...Y ella deberá ser lo mas importante porque ¿De que sirve un mundo donde Kaiou Michiru no exista?¿Un mundo donde su música y sus pinturas no este mas?Un mundo sin su risa, sin su voz o su mirada...Y la respuesta es clara  
-No vale de nada un mundo sin ella...o un mundo con ella pero lejos de mi...  
Haruka Tenou se levanta de golpe decidida a cambiar su destino el dia de hoy. Armándose de valor. Esta aun en bata de baño pero no importa, son solo unos metros a la puerta del frente.  
Camina rápidamente pero cuando esta frente a la puerta se queda de pie de golpe en medio de la obscuridad. Todo su valor y determinación flaquean. Venga no seas cobarde, se dice asi misma. Entonces antes de arrepentirse entra, sin tocar.

Esperaba encontrar a Michiru recostada, en vez de eso, ella esta de pie mirando por la inmensa venta la espectacular ciudad de Tokio, la habitación es iluminada por la luz de la luna. Aquella hermosa figura ahora la mira.  
Solo atina a cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia ella. Puede sentir su mirada en la distancia corta que las separa. Cuando están una frente a la otra, las palabras o parecen suficientes para decir todo lo que se tiene que decir. Se miran por unos instantes...  
-Michiru...yo...-y de nuevo aquella aterradora imagen aparece frente a ella.  
Las palabras se van. Así que sin mas toma a la chica entre sus brazos, siente aquel suave cuerpo, calido,la rodea tan fuerte. Siente como la muchacha se acomoda entre sus brazos. Y lo que nunca había pasado ahora ocurre, su cuerpo se sacude suavemente, las lagrimas salen de sus ojos, sollozos...y atrae mas hacia su cuerpo el de la joven, recarga su barbilla sobre la cabellera aguamarina. Y ambas se deslizan hasta quedar sobre la alfombra. Una en los brazos de la otra. LA rubia en lugar de calmarse siente las emociones desbocadas.  
Después de un tiempo en el que parece calmarse mas...con la voz quebrada  
-Te amo...te amo...y siempre lo he sabido pero no quería aceptarlo...no hay misión, desde este momento y para siempre no hay misiòn ni nada mas importante para mi...TU...Tu eres todo cuanto tengo en este mundo...nada esta completo si tu no estas...No quiero verte nunca mas hacer lo que hiciste hoy...si morimos lo haremos juntas, si vivimos lo haremos juntas...no hay mas...


	2. Chapter 2

(POV Michiru)

-Esa es mi puerta por si necesitas algo durante la noche...la que esta enfrente es la de Haruka...-miro la puerta  
-Gracias...descansa  
Solo a Setsuna entrar en la habitaciòn. Me quedo unos instantes de pie mirando la puerta de Haruka. muero de ganas por entrar por hablar con ella, abrazarla...pero se que siendo como es, no ayudaria, por el contrario es el tipo de persona que necesita espacio...tiempo para digerir... Solo me acerco un poco y acaricio la madera. Como quisiera que esta no existiera que no necesitaramos puertas o paredes que nos separen. Cierro los ojos y niego con la cabeza con resigancion y tristeza. Tonta Haruka no tendriamos que pasar por esto si tu...Mejor doy la vuelta y me voy a mi habitaciòn.

Me voy a la ducha, una vez que me desprendo de la ropa, puedo ver mi cuerpo unas pocas heridas, que son leves comparadas con lo que paso. Y recuerdo que estuve m-u-e-r-t-a tan solo hace algunas horas. No he tenido tiempo de procesar eso...pero al "revivir" parece como si nada hubiera pasado pero eso si ahora comienzo a sentirme fisicamente agotada. Me meto en la tina. Cierro los ojos para intentar darme cierto descanso...pero no lo logro.

Al final salgo envuelta en una bata de baño. Voy al ventanal observo la ciudad de Tokio, lo edificios las luces...y en el cielo la luna. Puedo recordar, a diferencia de otras sailors, parte de mi vida en aquel milenio de plata. Siempre observando de lejos en mi eterna guardia. Sola. No, aun entonces estaba ella...sailor uranus...

Y de nuevo la miro ahi amenazada, el enemigo diciendole que va a arrebatarle su corazon puro. No me extraña que sea una de los poseedores, su corazon en tan inmenso trata de proteger a este mundo se que ella quisiera no tener que hacer sufrir a las personas pero eso es un daño colateral. Yo misma me estremezco.

Yo ya le he dicho en numerosas ocasiones en formas sutiles y otras mas directas lo que siento por ella...pero el ultimo paso, el definitivo tiene que venir de ella...si es que esta interesada...una punzada de duda invade momentáneamente mi corazon.

Ella coquetea todo el tiempo con quien se deje, se que es parte del disfraz. ¿Me dan celos?, si, es verdad solo disimulo pero en el fondo eso es un poco doloroso porque se que no tenemos ningun compromiso salvo el de dos compañeras de batalla. Yo mataria y moriria por ella no solo por ser mi compañera de combate, la amo. Pero el siguiente paso, ese debe ser de ella para que sea un amor correspondido, de otro modo el fracaso es lo unico que llegarà. Y un miedo aun mas fuerte me corroe, es el que de verdad para ella no sea mas que eso, su compañera de combate...si eso es de verdad, no puedo hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Siento frio me rodeo a mi misma con mis brazos...-suspiro- como quisiera que fueran otros brazos los que me rodearan...Comienzo a sentir frio y tristeza...las lagrimas comienzan a juntarse en mis ojos...

Pero no tengo tiempo la puerta se abre abruptamente, me sobresalto, y la esta de pie ahi a unos metros Tenou Haruka. La miro, estoy confusa, feliz, mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, me sobresalto...

Ella cierra la puerta camina hasta mi como el viento, deprisa, decidida, la miro con éxtasis no puedo dejar de verla. Ahora esta frente a que esta igual de ansiosa o mas...intenta hablar yo no puedo dejar de verla...su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios moviendose...no se que diga...no lo se

Se queda callada y entonces nos miramos por unos instantes...creo que las dos nos tomamos unos minutos para respirar. Y nuevamente me concentro puedo comprender lo que dice.  
-Michiru...yo...  
Su rostro expresa una mezcla de miedo, esta pensando en lo de este tarde lo se. Y pasa entonces lo que he deseado, soñado desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo, desde la primera vez que la vi a lo lejos en la carrera de autos.

Ella me toma entre sus brazos, siento aquel calor y esos brazos que estaba deseando me rodearan hace un rato, me estrecha tan fuerte, que placer. Me acomodo entre sus brazos calidos y me inundo de su aroma. Esa sensacion dura poco porque a continuacion sucede algo inesperado el cuerpo de Haruka se sacude suavemente, las lagrimas casi puedo sentirlas y escucho los me atrae aun mas como si no quisiera despegarse de mi nunca y eso es lo que yo mas deseo. Siento su barbilla sobre mi cabeza, su suave aliento.

No puedo mas, las piernas me fallan, nos deslizamos hasta quedar sobre la alfombra. Estamos una en los brazos de la otra, yo la rodeo, ella se estremece aun mas, ella solloza aun mas nunca me imagine esto. No digo nada, le doy su tiempo.

Cuando al fin creo que Haruka esta mas en control de si misma aun con la voz quebrada pronuncia las palabras mas hermosas que he escuchado en toda mi vida y las mas anheladas desde que la vi por primera vez...  
-Te amo...te amo...-si, me siento mas persona mas feliz sobre la tierra- y siempre lo he sabido pero no queria aceptarlo...no hay mision, desde este momento y para siempre no hay misiòn ni nada mas importante para mi que...TU...eres todo cuanto tengo en este mundo...nada esta completo si tu no estas...No quiero verte nunca mas hacer lo que hiciste hoy...si morimos lo haremos juntas, si vivimos lo haremos juntas...no hay mas...

Me estrecha mas, pero yo me safo de su agarre y miedo es lo que veo en su rostro, creo que esta tan desconcertada por que no sabe como reaccionare, miedo ¿a que? ¿acaso cree que la rechazare? Que equivocada estas entonces HAruka Tenou.  
Sin mas hago lo que mas he deseado y fantaseado desde hace tiempo...me acerco ella...puedo sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi ...tomo sus labios con los mios...ella esta un poco desconcertada al principio...pero me recibe de maravilla...es un beso calido, suave...lleno de amor...tantas emociones contenidas. Ella me abraza yo rodeo su cuellos con mis brazos...

Cuanto he deseado esto...poco a poco me deslizo sobre ella...aun sin separarnos...cae sobre la alfombra de espaldas conmigo sobre ella...nos separamos un momento. La miro a los ojos, podria perderme en esos ojos...  
-Te amo  
Me susurra. Y acaricia mi mejilla. Yo no digo nada y de nuevo me pierdo en sus labios...que son igual de entusiastas que los mios, y poco a poco esos besos se hacen menos castos y mas intensos al igual que los lugares que nuestras manos recorren.  
Con ellas comprobamos el resultado de nuestro combate. En determinado momento nos detenemos un instante.  
-Es tiempo de detenernos un poco...¿no crees?  
Dice Hakura, note una mueca de dolor hace un instante mientras recorria una de sus heridas y debo reconocer que yo igual.  
-No lo creo- digo decidida- puede que te arrepientas mañana  
-Esta no es un oferta de una noche ¿sabes?  
-¿De verdad?- digo incredula y divertida  
-Si...ya tendremos una vida para demostrarnos que no es cosa de una noche o un lapsus...-me da un beso corto- tendre miles de amaneceres contigo...para demostrartelo  
-¿Y si una vida no nos basta?...  
-Entonces tendremos mil y un eternidades...atravesare el tiempo si es necesario para estar junto a ti...-ella me besa suavemente.  
-Compartiremos el mismo destino...-tomo sus manos entre las mias y las observo entrelazarse-juntas...aunque el sol decida ocultarse para no volver...  
-Aunque este mundo acabe...y nos separe al final...  
-se que nos volveremos a encontrar no importa el tiempo y el lugar...te volvere a encontrar...  
-¿Tal y como ahora?-ella sorie- ¿Aunque me ponga gruñona y me resista al principio?  
-Desde luego...creo que si me la pusieras facil desde el principio no me esforzaria tanto...ademas...tu y yo sabemos que hay una fuerza que nos atrae a ti y a mi...  
-¿El hilo del destino?  
-Si, es el que nos atrae eternamente...  
-Entonces volaremos a traves de miles de amanceres, a traves de la eternidad  
-Para estar juntas por siempre

Nos levantamos del suelo y nos vamos a la cama. Esa noche es la primera que pasamos juntas, tan cerca. Es la primera noche que dormi entre sus brazos y que tuve la dicha de despertar entre sus brazos...

(Fin POV)

(POV Haruka)

Me siento en una nube, todos mis miedo se disiparon cuando ella comezo a besarme, al pricipio cuando se separo crei que me rechazaria. Pero no fue asi. Ella es apasionada...¿Que mas podria desear? . Tengo en este momento tdo lo que nunca espere. Mis ojos se cierran y el casancio me hace sumergirme en el vacio, pero no estoy sola, ella esta junto a mi. Nunca mas la dejaria ir...a menos que ella lo desee...y aun asi tengo mis dudas, no la dejariia ir...creo...una sonrisa se forma en mi boca...mis paparpados caen estoy en este placentero lugar con la brisa marina rodeándome...


End file.
